


lips are for biting here

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Takes place during canon up to and including P2, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Tenn is used to being vampire food almost every day.That's fine, as long as Riku is okay. But why has Riku been so pale lately?
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	lips are for biting here

Kujo Tenn’s body is a highly valued good.

It never loses market value, proving to be TRIGGER’s asset in the shadows. Gaku and Ryuu do not know why, and Tenn will make sure it stays that way.

Nobody should end like him, with bite marks all over his body, in every conceivable place that isn’t visible on stage.

(He’s feeling anemic lately.)

Least of all, Riku.

But why does Riku look so pale lately?

* * *

It started with a simple trade, five years ago.

“Become an idol and sell your body to me. I will help your brother.” Those were Kujo’s words at the time.

Tenn had been ready for most things, from the savoury to the unsavory, to the dangerous.

He had not been ready for even his blood to be sold.

* * *

The idol industry is full of them.

From directors to staff members to idols themselves, you can find vampires everywhere. Yet the public remain oblivious to it, living their lives peacefully.

Tenn wants it to stay that way.

He thinks of his fans as he offers his right arm to yet another one of Kujo’s business contacts.

Anywhere but the neck and the hands should be fine while it isn’t summer.

* * *

Vampires can go multiple months without blood.

They just get very weak when they do, and with their existence being secret, nobody can stop them from drinking as much as they want to.

So when Tenn staggers from the blood loss, the advances stop. They’re all professionals, after all.

Gaku seems to think it’s overwork, and Tenn is just fine with that. Gaku doesn’t need to know, and neither does Ryuu.

Tenn doesn’t tell Gaku that his father is a vampire. He doesn’t tell Anesagi that she should be careful, because she doesn’t need to be.

After all, President Yaotome has a steady supply of blood from the hospitals.

* * *

“Tenn, your blood is extraordinary,” Kujo would tell Tenn in his past. He didn’t know how it was extraordinary, or why, he just nodded.

This quality of his blood was what saved Riku.

(And he prays that Riku’s blood doesn’t share that quality.)

“I’ll be overseas for a while. Be a good boy, and send over some transfusions.”

Tenn lost his fear of needles a long time ago already, when he was staying at the hospital with Riku.

_ This is fine. _

* * *

Things stop being fine at Sound Ship. 

The way Riku’s eyes can’t seem to focus, the way his eyes search for help— Tenn is worried, and he hates it.

He thought that part of him died, but it didn’t.

But Riku doesn’t smell like blood, so he should be fine. Nobody took Riku’s blood. But then why does he look so much like Tenn, so anemic?

* * *

Tenn doesn’t find out for many months after that. What tips him off is the looks Izumi Iori and Riku give each other, with Riku seemingly uncomfortable.

Tenn doesn’t feel bad visiting the IDOLiSH7 dorm to tell Riku to stop being an idol.

If it isn’t blood loss, it’s overwork, and that in itself would be enough for Tenn to tell Riku to stop.

_ If Riku ever gets bitten, he’ll… _

* * *

Tenn enters the dark room with a feeling of fear in his chest.

Riku’s stare is fixated on the TV, almost as if he is hypnotized. He doesn’t look at the Tenn that’s right there.

“Tenn-nii. Right now is…”

“Riku, are you okay?” Tenn wants to come closer, but Riku shakes his head.

“I… I’m fine!” 

“You don’t—”

“I’m really fine. Let’s talk later.”

Tenn would usually respect that, but not this time. He turns off the TV and sits down in front of Riku.

“Riku.”

“Tenn-nii.”

“I—”   


“Who hurt you?”

“Eh?” Tenn blinks and fakes a smile. “What are you talking about?”

“You smell like blood.”

Tenn uses less perfume around Riku because of his sickness, after all. But even then…

“Ah, I just accidentally cut myself the other day.”

“You’ve smelled like that for a while now.”

“Since when do you have such a good nose?”

Riku tenses up. “Tenn-nii. It’s not safe for you to be here.”

“Why not?”

Tenn’s desire to tell Riku off is waning. Somehow, whatever is here might be much worse than what he expected.

There’s only one explanation for Riku’s behavior, after all.

Tenn takes off his scarf, exposing his neck.

Riku’s eyes immediately fixate on it.

“Tenn-nii…”

“You can’t focus, can you?”

“I… I can’t.”

“Will you tell me what you want?”

“I don’t want to hurt Tenn-nii.”

“This sort of thing can't hurt me anymore,” Tenn mutters, embracing Riku. “There, there. And now don’t hold back.”

Riku doesn’t hold back.

Tenn feels sharp teeth in his neck, and the way Riku holds him is one colored by desire. He’s used to being desired this way, what with his blood being akin to an aphrodisiac to most vampires.

He didn’t expect Riku to be no different.

Tenn allows himself to fall backwards, taking Riku with him. The pain has already subsided; Tenn is used to worse, after all.

It feels like falling.

_ What did I fight for? _

“Riku,” Tenn gets out. “Have you been starving yourself?”

“Iori has been the center,” Riku whispers against Tenn’s neck. “It felt unfair putting even more of a burden on him.”

“So you have been starving yourself.”

“I don’t like hurting people.”

Tenn gently pushes Riku’s teeth back into his neck. “It’s fine. I’m here now.”

He can feel salt in his wound.

Riku is crying.

* * *

“Since when…?” Tenn tries to not wince as Riku makes sure to meticulously clean up the bite wound.

“That day, Kujo turned me into a vampire.” Riku sounds like he’s out for blood, and not for nutrition-related reasons.

“Then the reason you weren’t hospitalized as much is…?”

“Yeah. The starvation might still make me have attacks, but I no longer need to go to the hospital unless I overdo it…”

“So that’s where Izumi Iori came in?” Tenn sighs.

Riku nods.

“From now on, rely on me for that.”

“I can’t! Tenn-nii is always covered in wounds…”

“You’re an idol. If you’re not going to quit, then you’re gonna have to give it your all. Besides, there have been rumours of us being siblings. It would reflect poorly on me, too.”

Tenn doesn’t trust anyone else to keep his brother well-fed. Whatever excuses he has to offer, he will offer them.

He will lie to anyone, including himself.

* * *

“Tenn-nii…”

They’re filming in the same studio yet again, and Riku’s teeth are buried deep inside Tenn’s arm. The neck wound has finally healed, after all.

The sick part of Tenn enjoys this. Enjoys being wanted so much by Riku.

He’s aware that this is likely just the way his body responds to vampires, but Riku is… different. So wanting, so desperate, yet so gentle.

“Tenn-nii?”

“Hm?”

“Oh, nothing.” Riku lets go of Tenn’s arm. “You just. Made a noise.” Riku blushes a little.

“Must be your imagination.”

_ Fuck _ .

* * *

Tenn doesn’t remember much of the actual filming.

A part of him is too anemic to focus, the other part of him is preoccupied with thoughts of Riku’s teeth inside his flesh.

_ This is the absolute worst. _

Tenn would like to go back to hating it.

As he walks out of the studio, he loses his balance and…

“Tenn-nii!”

...falls straight onto Riku, who barely catches him. “Are you okay? Was today too much?”

Tenn doesn’t manage to voice a reply before he loses consciousness.

* * *

Tenn wakes up to Riku’s sleeping face.

_ Still as cute as back then _ , he thinks to himself, getting a little closer reflexively because it is cold.

“Tenn-nii… I’m sorry.”

Tenn gently strokes Riku’s hair. “It’s not your fault.”

He hopes his words reach Riku in his dreams.

Tenn drifts back to sleep, hoping to wake up to a brighter reality.

* * *

Tenn wakes up to being shaken by Riku.

“Tenn-nii. Tenn-nii! Are you—”

“Yes, I’m alive.”

“Phew.”

“Didn’t you hear my heartbeat?”

“I did, but…”

“You worry too much.” Tenn yawns a little.

“It’s because I got carried away too much today…”

Tenn wants to deny it and say,  _ no, it’s because I actually enjoyed it and didn’t stop you _ , but he won’t. Instead he just shakes his head.

“I’ll just have to eat better.”

“You better!”

They resolve to make omurice.

* * *

The rest of IDOLiSH7 doesn’t dare ask what’s going on, and Tenn is glad for it. He and Riku eat in Riku’s room, and he tries hard to ignore the sad look Riku gives his food.

“Are you still hungry?”

“Uhm. No. I’m.”

“You’re not looking at me.”

“...A bit.”

“Let me eat up, first, then.”

Tenn can only assume that Riku’s body needs more blood than the average vampire’s in order to balance out his sickly overall condition.

He curses Kujo.

* * *

“You know,” Tenn mutters as Riku is about to bite down. “Everyone likes my blood. I’ve always wondered why."

Riku blinks. “It’s… really good. You’d have to try to know.”

“Mhm. Maybe I should…” Tenn trails off, trying to not show that the sensation of pain from the bite has long warped into pleasure.

This has never happened before.

“Right now?”

Tenn gets out a quiet ‘yes’, but he’s barely listening. He wishes Riku would bite his neck again, but that is bad for business, and…

Suddenly, cold lips meet his, and he tastes his own blood.

Tenn finds himself leaning into the kiss a bit too much, enjoying Riku’s teeth nibbling on his lips, just barely avoiding breaking the skin.

It shouldn't feel right, but it does. It's how it should be. It's oddly comforting, and the cold feeling that usually settles in his body after being bitten is replaced by warmth.

Tenn wants to get lost in it.

“So, how is it?” Riku seems shy now, almost as if that kiss had been an impulse decision.

“I prefer other tastes,” Tenn admits. “Try eating donuts first next time.”

He’s sure the expression on his face betrays the way he tries to sound cool right now.

“Eh? You want me to do it again?”

“I mean. I gotta get something out of this, too. right? I'm from a rival group, it should be a business transaction.”

Yeah. Just that.

Definitely.

As Riku gently licks over the bite wound, Tenn hopes their business relationship will last a long, long time.


End file.
